


My Stepbrother

by EDeacilys



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Dipper is "normal"., F/M, Jealous Bill Cipher, Jealous!Bill, Kid Bill Cipher, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry to destroy your fantasy but Bill is a young Vampire here, Swearing, Vampire hunter!Mabel, Vampire!Bill Cipher, Vampire!Tad Strange, Werewolf!Wendy, all kind of monsters, and he's extremely immature, like all of the Corduroy are werewolfs, or more like a teenager Bill, so you warned...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDeacilys/pseuds/EDeacilys
Summary: Hi. I'm Dipper Pines. And I have a twin, Mabel.She’s the most cheerful and creative person I seen in my life! We are inseparable! Well, that's what we thought. We were inseparable until our parents divorced. We were asked which parents we wanted to go and she go with the father as I go with the mother. It's not like we wanted this! I thought that she’ll choose mother like she thinks I will choose father and vice-versa. That's how we separate our way. The reason of why our parents divorced was because father cheated her. I still can't understand why he did this but things has happened and we can't come back. My mother has worked hard for 3 years until she remarried with a man named Tad Strange. That's how I got a step-brother, Bill.





	1. The invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammars and orthography faults; I wanted to post it before I go on vacation...and I'm a teaser

I slam the door of my bedroom, throw my bag across the room and I plant my head in the cushion of my bed, screaming internally. Stupid humans! Stupid school!

  
  
Someone knocked at my door. “Young master? Is everything alright?”

  
  
And stupid Tad! Is everything alright? Do you really think is alright to come back to school extremely pissed? Why do we have to live by their rules? Our kind can easily surpass them! Why do we have to hide? Why do we have to let them live without a care?

  
  
**“Go away Tad!”** I said, using my  _ voice _ and making sure he goes away, leaving me alone. I'm more than mad. I'm furious! Since a little time, school became the first thing I would explode if I'm the king of earth. In fact, my life has been insupportable since Pine Tree left the house… 

  
  
My anger gives way to sadness. Why does he have to go? Isn't safer here; with us, with me?

  
  
“...Fuck…” 

  
  
I stay a little longer in my darkening room. The curtains are still closed since this morning. My room is in a picturesque state: the bed is undone, crumpled and scattered papers over the whole surface of the ground with socks and other clothes, the walls are covered with traces of claws and to finish the cabinets are completely open, their contents just as messy as the rest of the bedroom. The atmosphere is heavy and it feels like there no air. 

  
  
I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I guess “cleaning” my room a little is better than ruminating unpleasant thoughts.

  
  
I open my curtains and window, letting fresh, cold winter air enter and start to pick up my clothes. The wash can was as easily overwhelmed as my trash can. Of course, not all the papers will fit but I still placed them close to it to remind myself to throw the trash. And of course I won't do it so soon. It will probably be here even after a month…

  
  
Soon after, I was called to supper. The said supper is a mug filled with blood, warmed up by the microwave. It's not as tasty and nourishing as when you took it from the source but its ok to cut the hunger for a short time…  

  
  
My eyes automatically led to where Tad and Pine Tree’s mom sat, in the opposite side of the room. They speak in hushed voice and Tad doesn't look like he likes what he heard. But somehow I managed to hear Pine Tree’s name and I instantly said:  “What's that about Dipper?”

  
  
“Well! You see; he sent me a message for his-”

 

  
“Shut your mouth! Master, it's nothing for you to worry abo-”

  
  
**“Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Let her talk, Tad; She seems so insistent and, of course, I worry about my brother!”**

  
  
She smiled at me, grateful. “Mason sent us an invitation!”

  
  
He sent an invitation? “What’s it for?”

  
  
“It’s for his wedding!”   
  
…   
…   
…   
…   
…   
…

  
Wed...ding?   
  
  
  
  
  
Pine Tree gonna be married…?   
  
  


  
** “WHAT!?!” **


	2. 124 days before the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visite~

_XX December 20XX_

  
  
_Hi. I'm Dipper Pines. Well, to be exact its Mason Pines but everyone call me Dipper._

_  
…_

_  
_ _Ehrrr...I don't know what I'm supposed to say to a journal...I always wanted to write one but now that I have you I don't know what to say…_

_  
_ _…_

_  
_ _I guess I'll do it the “normal way”. So! I'm 20 years old. I'm still a university student but I’m writing a book. Err...it's not exactly a book. It's more like a “journal”. And no it's not a diary! Just to be clear!_

_  
_  
_For my family part...well, I have a twin. She’s called Mabel. She’s the most cheerful and creative person I seen in my life! We were inseparable! Well, that's what we thought. We were inseparable until our parents divorced. We were asked which parent we wanted to go with and she chose go with father as I go with mother. It's not like we wanted this! I thought that she’d choose mother like she thought I would choose father and vice-versa. That's how we separate our ways. The reason of why our parents divorced was because father cheated on her. I still can't understand why he did that but things have happened and we can't go back. My mother has worked hard for 3 years until she remarried with a man named Tad Strange. That's how I got a step-brother, Bill. I, of course, preferred to keep the name of Pines. I know that I hurt my mother by doing that but that's not an excuse._

  
  
_Anyway, back to Bill. Bill isn't related to Tad, apparently. I still don't know what ties them together but I will not step across that line until an opportunity comes. Also Bill is a little…”special”. If this comes across as the bad way then it's okay. Because he's special on a bad way._

  
  
_He was...insufferable. He won't listen to anything from anyone. It's as if mom and Tad don't have any authority with him! Not only that! He took the attention of my mom every time I wanted to talk to her or ask for something. I felt really alone at that time. Well that was before the accident. Now he's insufferable, sticks to me and arrogant. I lost count to each time he slipped into my bed while I was sleeping ...or when I went to bathe or the toilet or grocery shopping or even a small walk at the nearest park. He will follow me everywhere!_

 

_Well...the good point is my family could breathe a little more at that time… even though I was the one who’d choke with Bill on my back…_

 

_Anyway! Let’s skip this. Even writing about this dampens my mood. So I'll write about my fabulous future wife, Wendy!_

_  
_  
_She's_ -

  
  
He stops writing when he hears someone knocking at his door. Who would disturb someone on a Sunday morning? Especially with Christmas coming?

  
  
He closes his personal journal and goes to respond to the door.

  
  
Whatever the person on the other side sure is impatient since he presses the doorbell like a madman.

  
  
“Coming! Coming!” Dipper yelled at that person. Geez! Can't he wait a little?! When he put his hand on the handle He started to sweat and an enormous ball of anxiety forms in his stomach, as if He already knows who that person is…

  
  
Oh god… _“please don't tell me it's him”_ he thought. Please don't tell me that Bill found me!

  
  
The person pressed the doorbell again, insisting to Dipper to open the door.

  
  
He takes a few breaths. He's just a little paranoid, that's it! I mean...there's nothing that Bill can actually track him down with! He carefully left nothing behind when he left the house! Yeah! He's just getting paranoid!

  
  
The doorbell rang again. Again and again.

  
  
In an act of pure annoyance he open wide the door to his instantly regrets it.

 

He was meet with a luminous and happy blond face, blues sky eyes gleaming.

  
“Hi big broth-”

  
He closes the door as rapidly as he opened it. But it wasn't quick enough. Bill managed to put a foot in the doorframe.

  
  
“Ouch…” said Bill, foot hurting painfully at his forceful attempt to correct his fatal error.

  
  
He sighs and opens the door again but not wide enough for Bill to sneak through. He won't repeat that mistake again. Seeing that Dipper put himself in his way, Bill’s smile shatters a little and even before he said anything Dipper asks: “What do you want.”

  
  
“Hem...well...can we discuss this insid-”

  
  
“No.”

  
  
Okay, now Bill is uncomfortable. If this isn't awkward… he clears his throat: “Well...we received this invitation to your wedding and I wanted to ... just see who the b-bride was…” he lost his words as he speaks under the gaze of his brother. Bill knows that he knows. Bill knows that Dipper can see when he starts lying. Dipper is truly the only person that he can't fool with his little lies.

  
  
Bill let's out a defeated sigh and mumbled: “I came to prevent the marriage. Happy?”

  
  
“In what way would I be happy of hearing this?” Mocked Dipper.

  
  
“Look, I'm sorry that I came unexpectedly but it's late and-”

  
  
“I don't care. Just...go home Bill.”

 

“But-!” Dipper has already closed the door. Bill didn't leave after 20 minutes of knocking, ringing and pleading that Dipper let him in. But he won't hear any of this and Bill finally goes away.

  
  
Dipper sighs with relief. Finally alone. Maybe he was a little harsh back there? He shakes his head. He can't be soft with him. He did once and Bill was more glued to him than before. It's kind of sad but he wants to live his life and Bill clearly prevents that even though it's despite him.

  
  
Dipper goes to the kitchen and takes a bowl of cereal for his dinner. Yes, for his dinner. At 4 pm. He didn't have breakfast or dinner that day so he had it now. When he wants to take the milk he noticed that his fridge is empty.

  
  
That's a problem: he invited Wendy to eat on Christmas Eve…

  
  
He decided to eat before and then go grocery shopping. He devoured his cereal and grabbed his car keys, leaving the bowl in the sink with the other tableware. Don't worry, he gonna wash them! One day…

  
  
Although Dipper knows how the circulation is when Christmas comes he will always be surprised by how many cars are out there. And it's in a agonizingly slow speed that Dipper managed to park his car and go shopping.

  
  
But before he enters the shopping centre, he meets once again his little brother who is sitting on the cold floor of the footpath with his head in the hollow of his arms.

  
  
“What are you doing here?” Asked Dipper. At the voice of Pine Tree, Bill’s head snapped up. So quickly that he seemingly almost broke his neck. When he looks into the eyes of Dipper, he tries to make himself smaller as if he wanted to disappear.

  
  
The reaction makes Dipper perplexed but soon realization hit him. “You didn’t tell Mom or Tad that you’re here, didn’t you?” It wasn’t a question at this point but an angry fact.

 

At this moment Bill would like to magically disappear. He’s always like that; rushing ahead to his plan without thinking more than that. Tad often said that he had to correct that bad habit because that’s how stupid people get killed that easily.

  
  
Dipper tried to chill out some of his anger with a sigh through his nose. “Do you have at last a place to sleep?”

 

“...not really.” Comes the small reply.

  
  
“What? You don’t have some reservation at a hotel or anything?”

  
“If I did than Tad would be already here and would have taken me “home”…” that answer comes more bitterly than normally.

  
  
Dipper lets the information sink in and realized that Bill is homeless. He pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing all too well where all that Jazz will lead. He sighed again. Oh god...how much patience does he need? Bill’s here for less a day and Dipper is already tired. But he can’t leave Bill in this situation. Simply because Tad would kill him. He didn’t know why but Tad haves that strange feeling that he’s better behaved. Tad is intimidating. That...dangerous and predator aura.

  
  
Yeah, Tad creeps Dipper out like nobody else does. Dipper’s instincts tell him to stay as far away from him as possible.

  
  
But back to Bill. He looks at his little stepbrother; he does have a backpack, at least, but the clothes he wears are clearly too light: they won’t keep him warm against the cold winter wind, especially at night.

  
  
“Come” was all Dipper said before entering the mall and he didn’t have to repeat it a second time as Bill jumped on his feet and followed his beloved Pine Tree.

  
  
“Does that means that I will stay in your house tonight?” Ask Bill cheerfully once again while Dipper gets a caddy. So far his plan is working! Bill did it on purpose to dress light to better touch Dipper’s heart. And of course he didn’t tell Tad! If he knows, he would have twice locked Bill in his room. But sure he’s a genius! He can’t wait to be alone with his Pine Tree! There’s a lot of things he wants to do. But he needs to take away the parasite/future wife from his him! Oooh he can’t wait to see her...she gonna regret even approaching Dipper! First, he will-

  
  
“No” comes the answer from Dipper. That stop’s Bill’s little fantasy.

  
  
“No..? Wha-but-!”

  
  
“Not until some rules” Dipper put a finger on Bill mouth as a sign to shut up and listen. “Number 1) you have to behave: not stalking me anywhere, not even in the bathroom and you have to do the chores. 2) I will not tolerate any complaints about anything! Not even how small or “stupid” my apartment is. 3) Stay away from Wendy but if, by chance, you must meet her, be polite and wise. no cruel jokes on her. And finally 4) I have to tell mom that you’re with me at least. Capeesh?”

  
  
Bill mules over those rules and nods. It’s not really compromising his plan, as long Dipper wasn’t watching. “Okay” and gives his hands for the habitual handshake of the deal. Dipper took it and they shake it one time but firmly and started to shop for their food.

  
  
Dipper isn’t surprised when Bill tries to sneak some sweetmeats into the caddy.  
He’s not surprised when Bill tries to steal the delicacy that he has put back on the shelves.  
He wasn’t surprised when Bill waited patiently outside of the men’s bathroom for his return.  
He wasn’t surprised when Bill took his hand into his own.  
He wasn’t surprised when, next morning, Bill slipped in his bed while he was sleeping.

  
  
...and this is only the beginning of the day and he’s already tired.

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks to my BetaReader Ab5ter :3 
> 
> Let's me know if this good or not!^^
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!<3


End file.
